forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Daily Challenges
Introduction Daily Challenges is a feature introduced on Beta server on August 15, 2017. It presents you each day at the 8 AM server time (for Beta it's 8 AM London time) with the ability to choose between two Challenge Chests, which you then need to win until the next day, 8 AM server time, by finishing 2-7 tasks given by The Nameless. Two given chests are chosen randomly from all available chests and do not depend on your age & other factors. Moreover, they are different for each player. They reward you with in-game resources (such as , , , , ), special Military Units, Boost Crates, special buildings and even parts of event sets. If you accomplish to fill the Daily Challenges bar 7 times (if you miss or fail a quest, it will substract 1 from your progress; if you win a quest, it will add 1 to it), The Nameless will reward you with a Challenger's Chest: Challenge Chests So far there have been encountered these types of chests. |-|Special= | style="width:30px" | | |- | | style="width:30px" | | |} |-|Military= | style="width:30px" | | |- | | style="width:30px" | | |} |-|Events= | style="width:30px" | | |- | | style="width:30px" | | |} |-|Buildings= | style="width:30px" | | |} |-|Resources= | style="width:30px" | | |- | | style="width:30px" | | |- | |} |-|100% Rewards= | style="width:30px" | | |- | | style="width:30px" | | |} Tasks The Nameless give you 2-7 tasks. You have until next day, 8 AM server time to complete them to win the chest. NOTE: Described amounts are encountered in AF city. Numbers scale up depending on your era, number of friends and other yet unknown factors. Feel free to contact me here or on the Beta server (Harleen). You can also leave a comment with your numbers. Numbers displayed like this (...?) are very rare or have been already removed from the feature. Gameplay Tasks * Complete 1-3-5 other quests. * Contribute 14-25-27-47 Forge Points to Great Buildings. (FE:24; 6 in lesser eras) * Spend 11-14-15 Forge Points. (7-10-14 in lesser eras) * Gain 12,400 Happiness. (FE: 6,000) * Gain 3,840 Population. (FE: 5,200) * Donate 70/150 goods from your age or the age below to the Guild Treasury. (55/80 in lesser eras) * Motivate or polish 40 buildings. (depends on your amount of friends) Tavern Tasks * Collect 1,000 / 1,500 / 2,500 / (3,500?) Tavern silver. * Spend 2,500 Tavern silver. * Visit 10-20-45 Taverns. (depends on your amount of friends) * Activate 2-3 Boosts in your Tavern. Production Tasks * Finish 90 5-minute-productions. (FE: 83; 25-28-? in lesser eras) * Finish 33-36-54 15-minute-productions. * Finish 24 1-hour-productions. (FE: 22; 11 in lesser eras; 16 in middle eras) * Finish 12-24 4-hour-productions. (6 in lesser eras) * Finish 12 8-hour-productions. (FE: 11) * Collect 107,500-322,500-430,000 Supplies. (FE: 90,000/180,000; 6,000/6,200 in lesser eras) * Collect 198,500 Coins. (FE:165,000; 5,000-8,300 in lesser eras) * Collect 75/150/225/(300?) Goods. (40/80 in lesser eras) Negotiating / Fighting Note: Only "Win X battles" seems to be related to player's age. * Solve 4 encounters in Guild Expeditions * Solve 5 encounters in Guild Expeditions by negotiating. * Solve X encounters in Guild Expeditions by negotiating without losing in between. * Solve 2 encounters in Guild Expeditions by fighting. * Acquire 1-2-5 sectors on the Campaign Map. * Acquire 1 sectors on the Campaign Map by fighting. * Acquire 1-2-3-4 sectors on the Campaign Map by negotiation. * Defeat 20/50 units. * Win 6-10 battles. (2 in lesser eras; 4 in middle eras) * Win 3-4 battles without losing in between. Category:Gameplay Category:Game Category:Quests